In the medical fields, the following method is conventionally known as a method of diagnosing a cell tissue of a tumor or the like. Specifically, in this method, a part of a cell tissue is taken from a patient and sliced. The slice (hereinafter, referred to as biopsy) is placed on a slide glass and dyed. Thus, a preparation is obtained. Then, it is observed by a microscope or the like for diagnosis.
In addition, displaying a preparation image, which is obtained by scanning the preparation, on a display and observing and diagnosing it has also been proposed (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
FIG. 1 shows an outline of a conventional method of observing and diagnosing a preparation image. In the conventional method, a scroll line 12 is determined based on the shape of a biopsy 11 in a preparation image 10. Then, points from one end (starting point) to another end (terminal point) of the scroll line 12 are sequentially set as scroll centers 13 and a predetermined region with each scroll center 13 being a center is enlarged and displayed. For example, when the starting point of the scroll line 12 is set as the scroll center 13, an enlarged screen 14 is displayed. When a point near a middle of the scroll line 12 is set as the scroll center 13, an enlarged screen 15 is displayed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-252559